


Care

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes care of Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

Cutter ran a hand through his already messy hair before sitting up and stretching. His back ached, his head was pounding, and he still had several hours of work to do before he could leave. He had to get the final drafts of his students' dissertations marked before morning and a flurry of anomalies had meant that they'd all been left until the last minute.

He blinked in surprise when a cup of coffee appeared on the desk in front of him. Ryan smiled and dropped a kiss on his hair before leaving just as silently as he had arrived.


End file.
